


Once And Floral

by DandyVela



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All The Mandatory Clichés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human Catra (She-Ra), Human!Catra is A Tattoo Artist, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Local Himbo Adora Tries To Flirt For 12k Straight, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Lily Means Girl Get Your Shit Together Already, You'll Definitely Get Secondhand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyVela/pseuds/DandyVela
Summary: When Adora meets a cute girl coming in Plumeria Flowers, she quickly devotes herself asking her out on a date - whatever it takes. Meanwhile, a tattoo parlor opens across the street that probably has nothing to do with anything.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 108
Kudos: 716
Collections: Himmelslieds Collection of Catradora Goodness





	Once And Floral

**_ivy  
_** _affection, anxious to please_

The bell chimes above the door, the hinges creaking quietly as the next customer closes the door behind them.

"Hello?" Calls a raspy voice, followed by a couple small steps on the wooden floor.

Adora, sweeping far in the back, stays hidden behind some rubber plants. Not hearing anyone else greet the customer, she lifts the broom like a staff and peeks out from behind the purple leaves.

Adora gasps loudly.

The girl is cute. Like, very cute; edgy in a way she wears her ripped leather leggings, flannel hugging her waist; sharp in her boney shoulders and features but adorable with her dark freckles and ruffled curls that remind Adora of a classic bed hair - but on the girl, the hair makes a borderline anarchist statement.

Adora bursts out from her hiding place and slams the broom back down. She hurries to lean on the top of the broom with her elbow, crossing her legs in a way that hopefully says _I'm cool but cool enough that I don't even care._

"Hi," she says, blowing some loose locks of hair away from her face. She tries a bright grin. "Welcome to _Plumeria Flowers_ , where plants are frie-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the customer cuts in, holding up a crumpled paper bag. She has long, black claws but her nails are cut short on two fingers. Jackpot. "Save it. I'm just looking for the owner. Perfuma?"

"Right," Adora says, quickly looking around. They are the only two people in the whole shop. "She must be in the office. She'll be back soon."

Neither of them moves for a moment, Adora still grinning, the customer returning the gesture with a blank expression - at least, that is what Adora makes of it since she cannot see her eyes, hidden behind multichrome lenses.

"Can you get her for me?" She asks then, raising an eyebrow above her sunglasses. "I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I could," Adora starts, sucking her lips in. "It's just, you know, I can't leave the shop unattended, and since I am the only employee here, right now, it would be fairly irresponsible to-"

"Do you always talk this much?" The girl asks. Her tone is annoyed, but the curve of her lips make her look rather amused.

"Maybe." Adora clears her throat. "I'm Adora, by the way. And you are?"

The customer opens her mouth the exact moment the curtain separating the customer area from the back slides open, and Perfuma glides out.

"Catra!" She says joyfully, joining them. Even her eyes are smiling and she brings a whiff of rose water with her. "What a pleasant surprise! What brought you in here?"

"Hey," the girl - _Catra_ \- says, and pushes the bag into Perfuma's face. "You left your lunch at our place. Scorpia made me bring it."

"Oh my gosh, thank you." Perfuma takes the bag and holds it close to her heart like it is a sacred relic. "I was in such a hurry I forgot she made me lunch. She has such a kind, selfless soul, doesn't she?"

"Sure," Catra says, crossing her arms. "I guess you gonna crash with us tonight too?"

Perfuma blushes deeply; she is wearing a shade Adora has never seen on her before.

"I-I think I might come to say hi after my yoga class? If that's okay?"

Catra nods sharply, mumbling to herself as she turns on her heels: "Bag of oats for flower girl."

And with that, the bell above the door chimes a sad melody.

Adora turns to Perfuma immediately, now holding the broom like she is supposed to. She makes a couple weak swipes, pretending to focus on her work.

"Your friend is kinda mean," she starts with a chuckle, still trying to play it cool. Perfuma is the last person she wants to know that she has a thing for that.

Perfuma laughs softly, sliding her thumb across the shiny pink lily sticker that someone used to seal the bag with. "She can be very sweet when she doesn't pay attention. She's prickly on the outside, but I think she cares deeply."

Oh no. That is even better.

Adora knows when to stop, but properly ignores it. She is a woman on a mission, and Catra just slid to number one on her to-do list. In every sense of the word. Shit, who has she become?

Adora is staring at the floor intently, avoiding eye contact at all costs. She clears her throat.

"Sooo. Is she your girlfriend's roommate?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Perfuma hurries to state, completely missing the point. She sighs to ease her voice growing high, shoulders dropping. "I like Scorpia, but we haven't really said anything. And I am not crossing any boundaries before that."

"I hear you," Adora lies. She keeps sweeping a tile that is so clean you could eat off it. Before she can think of anything clever to keep the conversation going, Perfuma says:

"Oh, and Adora - please check on Bow, will you? He just started to load the truck alone, and Glimmer is still on her lunch break. Thank you so much, I appreciate your hard work!"

Adora salutes and takes the broom back to the staff room before slipping through the backdoor.

She spends the rest of her day lifting heavy boxes full of wedding arrangements. Flowers are surprisingly heavy when you put fifteen tables’ ginormous centerpieces into one wooden box, and it takes a while to load a whole truck when the brides insist on decorating every surface from the reception to the cocktail bar to the aisle.

By the time Adora's shift is over, she is soaked, her half-undone ponytail hanging flat against her nape. The evening breeze of early May is cool on her flushed skin, peppering her arms with goosebumps. She ties her varsity jacket on her waist without changing out from the mint _Plumeria Flowers_ work tee and throws her backpack on her shoulder.

Everyone else has already left, even Perfuma whose yoga class is supposed to be starting just around now. Adora looks away from the clock on the wall and locks everything from the truck to the doors, and turns off the lights except the misty, dim fairy lights of the display arrangements.

As she crosses the street, her eyes always slide up to the window of a rundown brick building with a shabby black door. For months, a PARLOR FOR RENT sign was hanging on the window, but it is turned around now. Someone scribbled on the clean back with a black sharpie and bold letters: OPENING SOON, and left a little doodle in the right corner that looks like… an angry cat mask? With two different colored eyes?

Adora thinks nothing more of it. She puts her earbuds in, blasting something upbeat, and strolls across a couple blocks to her and Glimmer's apartment.

**_red carnation  
_** _aching heart, admiration_

  
  


In the next two weeks, Adora catches glimpses of people working on polishing the now rented parlor.

She is carrying a huge bag of soil when she stops by the display window of _Plumeria_ , craning forward to see better. They seem to be doing the last touches on the building.

There are new blinds, the black door repainted. Through the huge windows, Adora looks inside; the walls are painted maroon and covered in posters, and what she can see is pretty simply furnished; a black leather sofa, a glass table, a stool, a couple wooden shelves that are yet empty, and some kind of bed.

The sign they had attached to the glass has an edgy font that looks like chain lightning. It reads "FRIGHT ZONE", and has the same cat mask logo behind it that Adora saw.

"Is that gonna be a tattoo parlor?" An excited voice asks next to Adora, and she almost drops the soil. Glimmer, who is standing by her with fingers pressed to the glass, does not seem to register any of Adora's struggles. "That's amazing! I was planning on finally getting my wings. This is _totally_ a sign."

"How do you know?"

"There's a tattoo chair! Look," Glimmer knocks towards the thing Adora thought was a massage bed.

"Hey, I just cleaned that window yesterday." Bow joins them, stepping to Glimmer's right. He slides his hand around her waist. "What are we looking at?"

"There's gonna be a tattoo parlor across the street." Glimmer leans on Bow's chest. "I'm gonna get my wings, baby!"

"Aw, that's great! Just, you know, make sure you check the place before." Bow lets her go and gets his phone out of his pocket, doing the job himself as he goes on: "My dad wanted to get "love" in a dead language but the guy didn't follow the runes well. Now he'll forever have "lunch" written on his arm and no one has the heart to tell him." Bow stops typing and turns the screen towards Adora and Glimmer. "Here."

The girls lean closer. Bow found the parlor on Yelp, and now he gives his phone to Glimmer. Adora reads a couple reviews over Glimmer's shoulder; the parlor seems to be doing really well, although those who left less than five stars all mention the artist - going by the name Wildcat - not being very... nice. Paraphrasing.

Glimmer checks Instagram next. Through Bow's profile, she finds the parlor there as well and starts to examine the photos, tapping quickly between posts.

Adora does not know much of tattoos, but these seem to be really well done. Despite the intimidating name and choice of font, the art style is pretty clean and neat, the colors bright and popping. There are lots of gorgeous fantasy themes and a style that would fit for Glimmer's angel wings perfectly.

"Despite the congruent opinion on the artist being an asshole, no one really complains about her work," Glimmer says then, and scrolls a little further. "I can work with that."

"Can you?" Bow asks, uncertain.

Adora catches a glimpse of something gray and untamed, something that is all too familiar.

"Wait, stop," she squeals and snatches the phone. She aims a row higher; there is a picture of the artist in action, inking a girl's sleeve. "Catra?!"

"Who?"

"Um, guys?" Perfuma whispers from behind, concerned but with a little edge in her voice. She laces her fingers together under her chin. "We have customers. Customers we should attend to, right? Could you go back to work?"

The three of them all mumble their apologies; Bow and Glimmer straighten their backs and put on their brightest customer service smiles, and Adora is swiftly going back to carrying bags of soil and decor stones.

Despite working at a flower shop for just over six months now, she has absolutely zero competence in bouquet making or showing any sorts of creative talent. When she needed a gig after losing her previous bartending job, Glimmer was all abroad for getting her a place at _Plumeria_ , and Perfuma really, truly _tried_ to train her. Adora is a quick learner but lacks skill at certain parts that she would need to do what Glimmer and Bow are doing. Connecting to customers, sales tactics, and making detailed and precise flower arrangements are absolutely above her pay grade despite her best efforts.

What she lacks in skill, she brings in strength. Perfuma was more than happy to employ Adora's muscles, making her the go-to handyman around the shop. She can lift anything, carry anything, fix anything, do every kind of physical work with ease and victorious enthusiasm.

Adora's attention is divided by the heavy bags of soil and Catra, their soon-to-be neighbor. In the past weeks she kind of gave up on her since she has not shown up at the flower shop again, and Perfuma never got Adora's hints when she asked about her not-girlfriend's living situation, but now…

She meets herself eye to eye on the reflection of the window. She lets the bag go with one hand so she can point a finger gun at herself and wink.

Adora is back in the game. And she will do her best to charm Catra enough to go on a date with her.

And now she is skittering because a by-passer is staring at her through the window, thinking Adora was trying to draw their attention.

**_jonquil  
_** _affection returned, growing desire_

Next Monday, Adora takes the night shift with Glimmer, so they walk down the street together late in the morning. Adora's eyes are glued to the FRIGHT ZONE parlor from several feet away, and still, her blood runs cold when Glimmer grabs her wrist and says:

"Look, she's open! Let's go in, I need to book an appointment."

All Adora can blurt out is a weak "okay" before she is standing on the pale strip floor in front of none other than Catra, who is lounging on the leather sofa with her notebook on her lap.

"Hi there," Glimmer says.

Catra replies without looking up from the screen:

"Hey. Just a minute."

Catra is typing something, then slams Enter. Then, she raises her jaw and Adora can look into the most beautiful pair of mismatched eyes she has ever seen. Her breath hitches just a little as she slowly realizes she must be staring for too long and is probably an asshole for it.

At least she understands the logo now.

"You," Catra says with her brows furrowed and puts the notebook away to get up. She smirks and slides a hand on her hip. "The girl who always talks too much."

"As long as you heard about me," Adora says with a raise of her eyebrow, earning a deprecating look from Glimmer and a short, bark-like laugh from Catra.

"What can I do for you?"

Glimmer steps between them like a human shield, forcing Catra to take a step back.

"Actually, hi, again, I'm the one who'd like an appointment?"

Catra still does not look at Glimmer. Her eyes keep Adora's captive as long as they can as she turns around, taking the notebook again. She lays it on her forearm and clicks some.

"I'm free on Wednesday until three - she glances at Adora again as she would just check if she is still looking, - and Friday night. Do you have your own design or just the concept?"

"I have a picture on my phone."

"Show me."

Adora completely zones out on the conversation, her focus solely on Catra; the way her lips move when she talks, her confident gestures and ripped jeans that stick skin tight to her perfect ass, and those gorgeous irises; one deep blue, one brown, both with a golden ring close to her pupils.

"Adora?"

"What."

Glimmer tugs on Adora's jacket, whispering furiously:

"We're done here. Let's go."

"Okay," Adora says, dopey and breathless, and lets herself be dragged out the same way she came in.

Catra squints; the sharp wings of her eyeliner shrink in her smile lines.

"See you around, Adora."

Yep. She was totally charmed.

**_forsythia  
_** _anticipation, expectation_

On Tuesday evening, loud metal music is blasting from the parlor. The windows of _Plumeria_ are shaking, the bass drumming through the glass like thunder.

Perfuma comes out of the office wearing a frantic expression that she forces deep down, exchanging it to a tired, fake smile.

"Did you know that rock music has a negative impact on plants growing?" She asks, voice shaking. "It's scientifically proven!"

"By fifth graders," Glimmer mutters. Bow frowns at her, and she waves with a dismissive click of her tongue.

"Should we go over?" Bow asks.

"I can go over," Adora cuts in immediately, fighting the urge to even raise her hand.

"No, it's alright," Perfuma sighs, cradling her fist with her other hand above her heart. "But thank you, guys. I'll bring it up to her over dinner. We're closing soon anyway."

At this point, Adora wants to kill Perfuma for being able to spend so much time with Catra.

And for still not throwing her a bone.

**_goldenrod  
_** _be cautious now_

"Check it out!" Glimmer says, bouncing on the balls of her feet and turning her back to Adora. "They turned out so pretty, right?"

Adora brings her fingertips close but keeps them away from Glimmer's freshly tattooed wings. They do look amazing, even in the yellow light of their cramped living room; the pink feathers are so lifelike Adora expects them to be soft and fluffy to the touch, and the shimmery light around them only adds to the breathtaking effect of something magical happening on Glimmer's skin.

"Really pretty," Adora says. "Wow."

"Are you saying that to my tattoo or Catra?" Glimmer asks brashly, peeking back at Adora above her shoulder. She pulls the strap of her top back up.

"I have no idea what you mean." Adora steps back, dropping his hands.

"C'mon Adora, you know you can tell us everything," Bow says from the couch, and Glimmer slides by his side, careful so her back does not reach the pillows.

They nestle together like concerned parents, leaving Adora standing in front of them like their kid in trouble. Adora turns around and plops down the floor instead, leaning her nape on the arm of the sofa. She draws her knees up, hugging them.

Bow and Glimmer glance at each other before Bow continues carefully:

"You're kinda obvious about that crush there, you know."

Adoda snorts.

"Tell that to Perfuma."

"I personally don't get it," Glimmer says with a shrug. "Sure she's hot but absolutely insufferable. I wanted to kill her at least five times today." Seeing Adora's long face, Glimmer sighs. "Okay... _maybe_ I should tell you that she was asking about you."

Adora forces her features into something blank and empty. As she hums, her voice breaks; she hides it behind a fake cough.

"Really?" She asks slowly, stroking her chin. "Interesting."

She presses her lips together for a couple seconds. When Glimmer does not continue, Adora lets out a deep whine and hides her face behind her palms.

"Okay, I can't. What did she ask? What did you tell her? Please tell me everything word by word."

"I regret saying anything," Glimmer mutters to herself, but slides off the sofa, joining Adora on the floor. She takes Adora's hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "All I'm saying is… I'm pretty sure she's interested in you too. She had a really twisty way of making me tell her if you have a girlfriend or not."

Adora can feel the heat crawling up her neck. She turns her head away to hide it and asks softly:

"So what should I do? I haven't asked out anyone before."

"Ever?" Bow gasps.

Adora shakes her head, eyes squeezed shut.

Adora's dating life is just a couple of bad chapters from a lame excuse of a book. She has never felt the need to pursue those who she wanted to be with but felt bad for rejecting anyone, so her solution was to go out with everyone who asked her out and feel miserable, and it worked great. Similarly, she has never broken up with any of them - she tried her best to make them happy and stayed with them as long as they needed her, feeling nothing but relief mixed with guilt for not being enough anymore.

She has no idea how Catra is different now, but she knows she cannot shy away from this crush or she will regret it for the rest of her life. Something in Catra has enchanted her and not lets her go until she finally gives herself a chance to have someone she wants for the first time.

"You're working at a flower shop, you know," Glimmer says then, patting Adora's hand now instead of holding it. "I'll let you figure this one out."

Adora's eyes sparkle up.

**_white clover  
_** _a message; think of me_

Adora is sweating blood and tears with the bouquet.

She came in early in the morning when the sky was still grey and dirty blue. Now, she is circling the lineup of possibilities, which there is a lot of - _Plumeria_ has a whole wall _and_ a short, curvy ceiling dedicated to cut flowers, organized by color, and the infinite choices give Adora a pinch of anxiety.

Adora fights it back with a deep breath that hurts her lungs. This is fine. She has a plan.

Her bouquet will represent Catra how Adora sees her. She chooses yellow daisy gerberas and blue hydrangeas for Catra's eyes; red peonies for the flannel she wore the first time they have met; dark pansies and tulips for her grunge style. Adora spends forty actual minutes on arranging the flowers so they look the best and most beautiful, and dives headfirst into a drawer for some scissors and a card to sign on.

She uses matte paper with a touch of golden ribbon holding everything in place.

Adora left the note for last, knowing it was going to be the hardest part. She stares out of the window, resting her chin on the workbench, chewing on a golden gel pen.

The sun breaks through the veil of clouds; orange light pours onto the street. Adora does not have much time before Catra might appear. She never opens around the same time, doing so according to booked appointments, so Adora has no idea how much she is slipping out of time.

Regardless, she has to be quick. And simple. _So stop overthinking_.

Adora straightens and scratches her message on the paper. She nods to herself then, attaching the note to the bouquet and peeks out of the door, looking both ways down the street. Catra is nowhere to be found.

Adora jogs across, and carefully puts the bouquet down on the doormat. She skitters away immediately like she has done something illegal, but she can't not look back above her shoulder one last time.

The card unfolds a little bit, her note being the first thing that attracts her eyes.

_Love,  
_ _Adora ♡_

  
  


**_geranium  
_** _foolishness_

Two short hours later, Catra almost breaks the knob off of the door as she bursts in with the bouquet in her fist.

She looks around, frantic, her curls practically flowing in the air around her face. Her eyes meet Adora's, and Catra marches up to her so furiously that Adora has to force herself to stay put. She is more shocked than anything, jaw popping open.

"Hey," Catra snarls, getting into Adora's face. Adora ignores how hot the situation is. "Why the fuck did you send me a "Get Well Soon" bouquet? Is that a threat?!"

Blood rushes out of Adora's cheeks. She matches her frustration and voice levels to Catra's easily.

"No, no, it's not… I just wanted to send you flowers, I didn't know that was what they meant!"

Catra curls her fingers, raising a hand between them.

"You work at a flower shop!"

"I know!"

"Do you really want me to believe you?"

"But that's the truth, I'm no florist! I'm just the, you know, get-here-and-carry-this guy! How do you know, anyway?"

"Cause unlike you, _I_ googled them! Also-" Catra snatches the card out and opens it in front of Adora's nose. "You literally used a _Get Well Soon_ card for the note."

Adora wants to die. Or at least curl into a ball on the floor and pray that it happens soon.

"What is the meaning of a- oh hi, Catra!" Perfuma appears out of nowhere and points at the shame bouquet in Catra's hand. "Why do you have a "Get Well Soon" bouquet? Is everything alright?" She gasps dreadfully. "Is Scorpia alright?!"

Catra combs her hair back and huffs:

"Ask Adora."

"I didn't know! I just wanted to send you flowers, I already told you."

Perfuma coos:

"Aww, Adora?"

Oh _NOW_ Perfuma gets it.

Catra seems to have calmed down. Her voice is husky as she asks again, quiet and confused this time:

"For what? Why?"

"Because… I-"

Abort. Abort. This is too much. Adora cannot actually explain, she just cannot say those words right now. Her skin feels too tight and too hot, and she wants to crawl out of it. She needs to leave. Now.

She sounds angrier than she intended when she yells: "Well, just to be nice! Sorry for the inconvenience!"

She snatches the bouquet from Catra, not caring about her indignant "hey!” She turns around then, rushing towards the back room and slamming the bouquet into a trash can on the way.

She mutters bitterly:

"Here. It never happened."

And she disappears behind the curtain, leaving awkward silence behind.

**_petunia  
_** _your presence soothes me_

A couple minutes pass with Adora trying to catch her breath and force herself not to cry out of frustration. She cannot possibly be this lame. This is surreal! She was focusing on all the wrong things for literal hours and didn't pay attention to the most obvious, crucial details. Catra probably hates her now. Or thinks she is plain stupid. Which she is, so Catra is right to think so.

The curtain rustles behind her, warm light sliding in from the shop. Adora does not turn around and hugs herself, hanging her head.

"Sorry, Perfuma, I'll be out in a minute-"

"Hey, Adora."

Adora freezes. She stays perfectly still, trying to stay invisible. Does that only work on dinosaurs? Eh, worth a shot.

Catra steps inside and lets the curtain fall back. The light is gone, but Catra's quiet voice fills Adora's soul with brightness and warmth already.

"Look... I just wanted to say… thanks. For the flowers. It was a lovely thought… or whatever."

Catra sounds so shy and flustered that Adora cannot keep herself in the dark anymore. She hangs her arms down and turns around slowly, facing Catra. She could not prepare herself for the actual sight of a deeply embarrassed Catra looking so small compared to her, the tip of her nose and ears burning dark red. She avoids eye contact, baring her teeth. Her nose crinkles. Fuck, she is too adorable.

"Anyway. That's all. See you." Before Adora can try to stop her, Catra stops herself. She glances up at Adora with her chin raised challengingly, her grimace turning into a soft smile. "You know, I hope I can keep the next one for a little longer."

Catra slides the curtain open again. Adora hurries to say:

"Bet your ass you can!"

Adora swears she heard Catra giggle.

**_lady's slipper  
_** _capricious beauty, win me_

Here is what Adora knows: despite fucking up on every single round, she can still win this. For some unknown reason, Catra still has not clammed up and rejected her flatout.

Here is what Adora does not know: how to proceed. She did not really plan this far.

She tried the flirting, tried the hard-to-get, tried the flowers - the outcomes are catastrophic but survivable.

Adora is lying awake in her bed, head resting on her laced fingers. She is watching the flashing lights on the ceiling, headlights thrown by passing cars, her mind buzzing with uncatchable thoughts.

Adora growls and takes a deep, deep breath.

Maybe playing around is over.

Maybe it is time for clear action.

**_edelweiss  
_** _courage, daring, devotion_

Adora's shift ends at six on Friday. She gets her stuff and says her goodbyes swiftly, stepping down the couple stairs lifting the flower shop above the pavement.

She shoves her hands into her jacket pockets and peeks over at the tattoo parlor. The lights are on, blinds up; Catra is talking to someone who has their hand on the doorknob, clearly about to leave.

Adora lingers around for a while, kicking pebbles. She crosses the street the second the person leaves, nearly bumping into them.

As Adora opens the door quietly, Catra is flopping back down on the stool, writing in a notepad.

Adora drops her tone to something deeper and hopefully attractive.

"Hey, Catra."

Catra props her chin on her shoulder. She is smiling sweetly, though raising her brows. Good start.

"Hey, you. Took you long enough." Adora halts a bit. Has Catra been expecting her? "Have a seat, I'll be with you in a minute." And she turns her back to Adora again.

Adora takes her backpack off, her heart drumming in her ears, a lump forming in her throat. She drops her bag on the floor, sitting down on the leather sofa. It is surprisingly comfy.

As promised, Catra slams the notepad shut shortly after. Adora winces at the sound. Her nerves are starting to give up.

"Okay, I'm all yours," Catra says, turning around in the short leather stool with a kick of her boot. She reaches out for the sofa and uses it to slide right next to Adora. Catra is sprawling, leaning on her knees. "I can squeeze you in right now, depending on what you want."

"What I-" Adora clips her words. Her eyes grow wide with realization. Uh oh.

"You came to get a tattoo, didn't you? I've got to say you're way cooler than I first thought," Catra continues with amusement in her tone. "I guess I was wrong about you."

Catra's appreciative smile is the most beautiful thing Adora has ever seen; it makes her eyes squint into half-moons, freckled cheeks round and bright, and Adora's mind becomes empty enough that wind could whistle through her ears.

"...Yeah. Yes. I want a tattoo. From you. That's why I'm here."

Catra, still smiling, tilts her head. Does she _have_ to do everything like… like that? "Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Can I see?"

Adora leaves her mouth open.

"My… lack of virginity?"

"No, dummy," Catra kicks Adora's shin playfully. "Your other tattoo."

" _Oh_ ," Adora breathes. "No, this is gonna be my first. Sorry, I thought- I'm just. I'm just gonna stop talking."

"Hey, it's good to know both," Catra says, enjoying Adora's struggle more than fucking Christmas morning. "Do you have any ideas for design?"

"Oh, um. No, not really." Adora licks her chapped lips and glances around the room. The walls are covered in sample designs (not posters) from top to bottom, different in size and style. It makes Adora's vision vibrate. She is starting to panic.

Can you ask your tattoo artist what they recommend? Do people just come in and be like "it's up to you"? Is there a daily tattoo special?

Also, what if she chooses something Catra thinks is shitty and lame? She must have styles she thinks are for posers and boneheads and Adora kinda sorta knows the basic rules like not getting people's names inked but...

Wait, is she _actually_ going to do this?

"Do you have a catalog?" Adora asks, sounding way less miserable than she feels.

Catra is visibly surprised, but knits her brows, thinking. She gets up from the stool and comes 'round Adora, rummaging through a shelf by the window. Adora rises to her feet as well.

"I don't have that, but-" Catra holds out a book for Adora to take. "Here. My sketchbook. It's not like your usual samples you can find in any parlor, though. The last couple of pages are new, haven't used them on anyone yet. If you care about having something original, that is."

Adora makes herself comfortable on the edge of the tattoo chair, half-leaning, half-sitting. She balances the sketchbook on her hand and opens the heavy cover.

"So if you drew all these, I can't choose wrong?"

"Oh, you so can."

Yep. Fuck.

Catra laughs and walks closer, looking through the pages with Adora. She is standing very close and leaning ahead so her locks tickle Adora's cheek.

Adora shivers. Catra gives an encouraging nudge of her shoulder.

"I'm just messing with you. You can't choose wrong with a tattoo you know you want."

Adora rolls her eyes, finally grinning.

"I'm not buying that. I know you hate half of these designs."

Catra grunts and throws her head back.

"With a fiery passion."

Adora chuckles. She reaches the end of the sketchbook without seeing anything that got her attention. On the very last page though, there is a design; a simple one, forming a classic heart shape that looks like a constellation of stars. Catra used a bright blue sharpie to follow the lines, giving it a mystical glow.

Adora runs her fingers over it, feeling a strange pull.

"I like this one."

Catra seems pleased with her choice.

"Where do you want it? I might need to scan and change the size."

"Above my heart?"

Catra pushes herself away from the chair, grabbing color from the shelf.

"Are you sure? It's not the most ideal place for a first tattoo if you're not used to the pain."

Adora says, offended:

"I can take it."

"Alright, hotshot." Catra reaches for the sketchbook, taking it from Adora. "Take off your clothes."

Right. That is also part of it.

"Chill, I'll close the blinds."

Adora nods. She starts to peel her jacket off, folding it nicely and putting it on the sofa. Catra busies herself with getting the design on stencil as Adora takes her shirt off too. She is wearing a wide, tight sports bra underneath.

A smile tugs at the corner of Catra's lips again as she looks at her.

"Your bra too. I can't get to you like that."

Adora swallows. She hooks her fingers under both straps, pulling them off her shoulders. She feels Catra's eyes glide down over her arms.

"You can just get your arms free, and pull it down a bit. Whatever's comfortable. I'm not here for a show."

Adora swallows the bile of inappropriate disappointment.

"Right, okay."

When Adora is done, keeping the bra on her breasts with her hand, Catra steps close and rubs something on her skin. Then, she takes the stencil, holding it by the corners, and smoothes it on Adora's chest. Her tiny hands are so warm they're almost burning. She draws a couple of strokes and peels the paper off carefully. The heart stays on Adora's skin, cold and indigo blue.

"I think it's straight," Catra says. Adora disagrees. "There's a mirror in the back. Check it before we start, I can erase and put it on again if it's not in place."

"Okay."

Adora kind of zones out for the next two minutes. Coming to her senses, she finds herself laying on her back, her chest reeking of alcohol, staring at an achingly white light above her. Catra's pretty face looms above it then, fuzzy hair dimming the harshness of it. Catra put her hair up in a ponytail, and her hands are covered in black nitrile gloves, holding a tattoo gun in her left and a crumpled tissue in her right. She rests her elbows by Adora's sides, leaning over her.

"Are you ready? I kinda lost you there."

"Yeah."

"If it hurts too much, we can take breaks. Just don't faint on me."

"I told you I can take it."

"It's gonna take like an hour."

Adora fidgets.

"Just hit me. I'm ready."

"Alright."

Catra dips the tip of the needle into a small container of black ink and shoots her another questioning look. Adora nods sharply.

The machine is burring. Adora expects something worse and more painful from the experience, but Catra works in controlled, quick strokes that do not feel too bad. Her mind is definitely more involved in Catra's smokey-fresh scent, and the way she has to practically lay on top of her to reach Adora's chest. She rests her wrist on Adora's breast when she works on a line close to her cleavage, her eyes focusing on her flushed skin.

Adora's back is soaking in sweat, her bra sticking to it uncomfortably. Catra's eyes are burning warmer than the tattoo lines she curves into her; Adora presses her thighs together, sucking her stomach in. Catra's lashes flutter.

"So," Adora starts awkwardly, raising her voice above the noise of the tattoo machine. "What do you do for a living?"

The burring stops abruptly, Catra's head snatching up. This close, Adora could count the seas of freckles on Catra's face.

Realization is a punch in her gut. Before she could save herself, Catra starts giggling. That high, cute little noise unties the knot in Adora's abdomen but the need to slap herself keeps boiling in her chest.

"Please ask me if I come here often next," Catra says then. She gets back to work, but thankfully, she humors Adora: "Just so you know, I got a degree in mechanical engineering."

Adora clenches her jaw at a line that Catra draws close to her collarbone.

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, I got a job with a great salary. I hated it. I swear it was a fucking cult. At least I was able to save enough money to open a parlor."

"You always wanted to be a tattoo artist?"

Catra shrugs. She swipes a string of blood off Adora's cleavage. Adora feels like blacking out again.

"I guess. I started with stick n' poke out of boredom. Then I bought a used machine and paid for an online class. I started to work from my apartment, but I got frustrated with so many people coming and going, so. I needed a place."

Adora remembers the negative reviews on Catra's page.

"You're really not a people pleaser, are you?"

Catra's eyes drill into Adora's.

"Only when I want to be."

Adora swallows, dry. Catra is finished with the lineart, turning away on her stool to change the needle and get the baby blue ink next. Adora catches her breath, shivering from the cold sweat.

"What about you?" Catra asks, rolling back by Adora's side. Her smirk is almost cruel. "Always wanted to be a florist?"

"I told you, I'm not a florist," Adora objects. "I'm just saving up for my next semester at law school. I want to save up enough that I don't drown in student loans."

And she might have needed to take a break because of a teeny tiny mental breakdown that lasted for three semesters, but Catra does not need to know that right now. 

The corners of Catra's mouth curl into an amazed grimace.

"Hot and smart," she says.

The shading feels worse than the simple lines Catra had started with. Adora imagines that Catra would get the same effect if she tied Adora to a car and dragged her down the street, chest first.

"Still okay there?" Catra asks.

"Yeah."

"You're sweating a lot."

"It's hot."

"I bet. Two more colors and I'll be done soon."

**_sweet pea  
_** _delicate, blissful pleasures_

Catra leans back on the stool, admiring her work as she puts the tattoo gun down on the cabinet. Adora peels herself off the chair, still sticking to it. Her hand holds her bra again. She stares down at her fresh tattoo, almost vibrating with excitement. It looks almost three dimensional with the blue glow and white stars peppering the outlines like it would be made out of pure light and nebulae.

She is starting to really love where the storm of unexpected events took her.

"You like what you see?" Catra asks. She helps Adora off of the chair, her touch lingering on Adora's skin a bit longer than necessary.

"I love it," Adora breathes, smiling ear to ear. "Catra, this is so cool. Thank you."

"My pleasure." Catra stretches and staggers to her feet too. "Can I take a picture?"

"Sure."

Adora finds her way to the mirror again, staring at her reflection. She looks paler than before, lips and cheeks blooming pink in contrast. The skin around her tattoo is sensitive and red, but the design itself… it feels natural to wear it. It feels part of her.

She notices Catra in the mirror, stepping behind her with a camera hanging from her neck.

Adora examines herself again and turns, a determined flare in her eyes.

"The bra would ruin the picture."

Catra's eyes follow the lines of Adora's stomach before snapping up to her face.

"You might be right."

Adora raises her arms and crosses them, her muscles drawing shadows. She takes the sports bra off with a quick, rough pull that messes up her ponytail and throws it away. She can see Catra struggling with keeping eye contact, and a rush of heat comes over her.

So this is what power feels like. _Real_ power. She is getting high on it, feeling bold and invincible.

Catra's voice is even raspier than usual as she says:

"Cover them with your hands? Except if you want the whole internet to see. I'm not judging."

"Maybe for your private collection."

Catra huffs and Adora obeys; she stays relatively still apart from her chest heaving while Catra clicks a couple shots of the tattoo. Then, Catra lowers the camera from her face.

"Did they turn out good?" Adora asks.

Catra does not check.

"Yeah." She unhooks the camera from her neck, throwing it on the sofa. She takes a couple steps closer to Adora. "Cash or credit?"

Adora freezes even more. Right. Payment. For the work she totally had planned.

"Uh," she starts, weak and quiet. Catra keeps walking. "I kinda… don't have money on me right now. Probably not enough, at least, uh… you know where I work so I'm not trying to get away, it's just…"

Catra halts a breath away from Adora, chin raised. Her expression is dark, unreadable, the lights in her eyes are two pins like lonely stars in the night sky.

"I accept a deposit," Catra whispers. Her gloved hand comes to Adora's stomach, barely touching. Her fingers sprawl, sliding higher up. Her hands cup Adora's where she is still covering herself.

Adora draws in a short breath, mind completely empty. She practically slaps Catra as she cups her face and draws her in, their lips crashing.

Catra's body follows the curves and valleys of Adora's perfectly, their legs twining together.

Adora feels giddy, knees buckling under her to reach Catra's lips better. She breathes in the scent of Catra's skin, nose whistling, her hand finding its way into Catra's hair and pulling gently. She fumbles with Catra's elastic, letting her curls fall free. Catra hooks an arm around Adora's waist, her other hand still trapped between their bodies, trailing Adora's abs and chest with greed. Adora stumbles, spinning, and pushes them back to the tattoo chair, her side hitting the headrest.

Catra grins into the kiss, pushing Adora back down until she gets the hint. She hurries to lay down on the tattoo chair again, grabbing Catra's wrist and pulling her on top.

Catra snaps the gloves off her hands, Adora loving the sound of that a bit too much. She climbs with her knees straddling Adora's thighs, her hands mapping the rippling muscles in Adora's arms. Adora's grip is firm on Catra's nape now, dragging her back down so her teeth graze Catra's lower lip. Getting drunk on the noise Catra makes, she catches it with her lips, pulling.

Catra's back hollows, her ass pushed out in a wonderful angle. Adora's hands rub over her back, coming up, gripping and pushing down so Catra lays flat on her.

Adora hisses loudly, squeezing her eyes.

"Yeah, that might not be a good idea," Catra croaks, propping herself on her hands. She keeps her hips down, rolling a tiny circle with them that sends an aching wave through Adora's abdomen. Adora bites her lip and Catra purrs: "It's still too sensitive."

Adora slides her hand into Catra's back pocket.

"I told you I can take it."

Catra cocks her head, leaning in hungrily for a kiss, meeting Adora's mouth open and ready. Catra draws back after a short flick of her tongue and a smack of their lips, shaking the loose curls out of her face.

"And I told you, I'm not here for a show."

Catra presses their foreheads together. They're both breathing heavily, the flames between Adora's thighs leaving her in agony.

The tip of Catra's nose slides off the bridge of Adora's.

"Please," Adora whispers, hand on Catra's nape. She hates the sound of her own voice, high and broken, as she keeps Catra's face close to hers.

Catra chokes on Adora's name, kissing her once again.

It is slow now, painfully slow, feeling too much like the end of something wonderful. Adora melts on Catra's tongue, her heartbeat slowing down to the rhythm of their kiss. She could stay here, making out with Catra on top of her forever. She could give up her job, her apartment, drinking life from Catra's silky lips moving against her own, desperate and delicate and controlling.

Catra draws back again, leaving Adora cold and shivering. She puts her palm on Adora's chin and lips, fingertips grazing over her nose. She pushes Adora's face down, meeting her eyes.

Adora mumbles into Catra's skin, unable to stop herself:

"I want you."

Catra stares at her with a breathy laugh:

"Yeah, you made that pretty obvious."

Adora exhales, short and sharp. She pushes herself up, half-sitting now, leaning on one palm and holding Catra with the other.

"Do you want me?"

Catra flashes her teeth for a bit, sharp canines showing. The mere promise of them deep in Adora's skin is unbearable.

"Yeah. I want you."

Adora swallows, fidgeting in her seat.

"Do you like me?"

"Well, duh? That's why I'm making out with you."

Adora kisses her softly; just a peck. Then another one. And another.

Catra pushes her away playfully, laughing.

"I liked you before I got to stare at your tits for an hour now if that's what you're worried about."

Adora presses her lips to Catra's sharp jaw now, mumbling:

"Doesn't hurt to know."

Catra closes her eyes, breathing out in little huffs. She cradles Adora's head, shaky fingers barely doing anything. Adora makes her way down to Catra's neck, her lips caressing her rather than leaving kisses. Catra tightens her grip, her whole body freezing.

"Adora, wait… I do need to take care of your tattoo first. Okay?"

Adora leaves her eyes half-mast, exhaustion taking over. She falls back on the chair comically, drawling like a sulking kid.

"Yeah, okay."

Catra climbs off of her, coming back with her fingers coated with ointment. Adora sits up as well, dangling her feet off the chair.

Catra smears the cream across the lines she carved on Adora's chest, her touch ever so careful and soft.

Their eyes meet. They start laughing at the same time, loud and uncontrollable. It lasts a good minute until they collect themselves.

Catra smears her tears with the back of her hand, sniffing. She mumbles something unintelligible and finishes the last touch on Adora's tattoo as she applies a bandage, then gets an aftercare pamphlet and slides it into an open pocket of Adora's backpack. She gives her a rundown too, which Adora barely pays attention to.

And then, there is a breath of silence, curious and hesitant. Adora licks her lips, cheeks still hurting from laughing, reaching out for Catra's wrist. She pulls her between her thighs, and much to Adora’s delight, Catra comes nestling willingly, sharp nails dragging down Adora's neck, her other arm resting on her shoulder.

"So," Adora starts.

"So."

"About that deposit…"

Catra's fingers curl around Adora's neck, experimenting. She applies no pressure, Adora's breath still hitches.

"Mmhm." Catra cranes her neck so her head is at the ideal angle for their lips to meet. She whispers: "You're really not going to stop, are you?"

Adora swallows under Catra's palm. Okay, so maybe she has drifted further and further away from her original plan - getting a tattoo instead of a date, _and_ getting hot and bothered on the tattoo chair with a beautiful stranger, but this is fine. Adora has been craving Catra for weeks now, Catra being the star of her fantasies before falling asleep, under the shower, and on days with night shifts, even before getting out of bed.

She already has Catra's essence injected in her veins, clouding her thoughts. She could not care less about the "proper" order of doing things. Something tells her that she should only expect the unexpected from Catra.

So Adora whispers:

"Only if you want me to."

"I don't."

Catra kisses her deep and lets her neck go. She slides her hands down Adora's arm and back up, rough, then closing in sideways, her thumbs meeting between Adora's breasts, her palms squeezing. Adora moans into Catra's mouth which makes Catra drop her hands and grab her own tank top to get it off.

Adora does not stop kissing her as she takes Catra's fists, stopping her. She asks, her upper lip sticking to Catra's:

"Can I do it?"

"Yeah."

Catra leans back. Adora follows, standing up and leading Catra to the leather sofa. Adora puts the camera away carefully and holds Catra close for a brief kiss. She half-dips, half-lifts Catra and holds her feather-like weight as she kisses her again, Catra's lips and head moving more feverishly than before. Adora lays her down on her back very gently.

Catra's wild hair spreads everywhere, her jaw raised and cocked stubbornly. She rests her hands palm-up by her ears, eyes narrow and fierce.

Adora is bending over her, a hand around Catra's wrist, the other crumpling her top, exposing more and more skin. Catra lifts her chest so Adora can pull the top off of her. Adora's fingers are shaking as she drops the top on the floor. She can finally touch Catra's flushed skin, palm on her navel.

"You're so soft," Adora says.

Catra shivers violently.

"Sorry. Is it cold?"

"No."

Adora drops herself on her elbow then, hand coming up. Adora cups Catra's breast under the bra, feeling its delicate weight, and nuzzles under Catra's jaw to leave an open-mouthed kiss on her jugular. Adora can feel Catra's heartbeat, frantic under her tongue as her thumb follows the outlines of the bra cup.

Adora fumbles with the clasp for a second; thankfully it’s a front snap. Catra sighs at the release and slips out of it. Nothing stops their skin pressing together now, warming each other up as they embrace, Catra's lips chasing Adora's. Their chests keep enough space for Adora's tattoo to stay untouched; another small thing that makes them fit together all too perfectly.

Adora breaks the kiss reluctantly to finish undressing Catra. She is more impatient now, shoving her leggings down to her knee. Catra kicks her boots off and wiggles out of the leggings, socks too. Adora does the same with her jeans and sneakers, coming back on top of Catra in her briefs alone. Now it is Adora's knees straddling Catra who squirms under her, her stomach flexing. Adora licks her way up from Catra's collarbone to the hollow of her neck, then sits back on Catra's thighs. Catra makes a broken noise of complaint, grabbing for Adora to pull her back.

Adora smiles apologetically, lacing their fingers together. She kisses Catra's knuckles and she is just… looking at her, really, really looking at her now, taking her in waves.

Catra is perky and petite, although defined. The contrast between mellow curves and sharp edges can be found on every inch of her body; it is in her hair and fine bones, in those mismatched eyes and the narrow line of her waist, followed by wide hips with cute dips.

"You're perfect," Adora breathes, barely hearing herself. Her eyes find Catra's again; she is staring at her in shock and confusion, still like a statue.

Suddenly, she pushes herself up and grunts.

"Okay, that's enough."

Before Adora could freak out and start apologizing, Catra grabs her nape and climbs into Adora's lap with a long drag of her hips.

"Enough fucking around," she says, voice still low and husky. She does not wait for Adora to open up to her before licking into her mouth, forcing her way in. Adora tries to keep up with Catra's intensity, failing to do so; she lets Catra kiss her in any way she wants and as long as she pleases, her roughness only turning Adora on even more.

Catra claws Adora's back with both hands and bites her lower lip, hard.

Adora cries out, fading into a wet gasp. She sees stars for a moment. Catra dares to chuckle at that; she pulls Adora's head back by her long ponytail, sinking her teeth into her neck now.

"Is this okay?" Catra whispers, licking salt off Adora's skin where she bit.

Adora is giggling like an idiot, pulling Catra close.

"More than okay."

So Catra bites her again. And again. It feels good; too good, to be honest, and Adora realizes that things are out of her control again. She is the one supposed to make Catra feel good, not the other way around, and here Catra is, untouched, while Adora's neck is flushed and numb.

Adora whimpers at the next bite and fights for control desperately, hands grabbing Catra wherever she can reach. Catra tries to dodge and slip out of her grasp, so the whole thing turns into a playful scuffle quickly, with tickling and blowing into each other's ears, screaming and squealing like little kids.

Adora has never been with someone like this. Sure, her sexual partners were questionable in many ways, so while Adora knows what good sex feels like, most of her times sucked for various reasons. Before Catra had done things to her, she could not even tell what she liked in bed. She certainly never had _fun_ during sex.

This time feels different. _She_ feels different. Everything makes it all natural, comfortable, despite it being - at this point - a simple one-night stand, which Adora never had before but she is pretty sure not all of them are like this.

Also, Catra is insanely hot and Adora is so into her she could break a wall with her bare fists, but also... she is just ridiculous.

"Fuck me," Catra breathes, clearly meaning her loss at their game as Adora pins her down.

"I'm _trying_."

Adora holds both of Catra's tiny wrists down above her head with one fist; her right hand slips down on her body, cupping Catra between her legs.

Catra's breath hitches, arching up. She glares at Adora like prey, the hungry darkness in her eyes is all too familiar to Adora now.

"You said enough fucking around," Adora says with a quirk of her brow. Her thumb draws circles around Catra through her underwear, already wet through. Adora notices something… very interesting.

"What?" Catra jabs at her, clearly confused and irritated by whatever face Adora is making.

Adora cannot help her tone either.

"Matching underwear, huh?"

Catra's cheeks darken at least five shades as she snarls warningly:

"I'm classy."

Adora laughs. She sounds just a touch delirious.

"You've been thinking about me," she hums and keeps caressing Catra through her bikini. Her smugness earns her a palm in her face, turning her head away.

"Shut up."

Adora goes on, her voice muffled and genuinely curious:

"What were you thinking about?"

"None of your fucking business?"

Adora grins wide and bright, chewing on her lip.

"I mean I was in your fantasies, so…"

"You're such an idiot," Catra groans weakly, pulling her hand back so she can hide behind it.

"I know."

Adora sinks her weight on Catra, turning her hand so her fingertips burrow under the waistband of Catra's underwear. She is touching soft curls and slippery skin, stroking her gently.

Catra's mouth hangs open, her hand dropping down. Adora kisses her, now being the one who does not wait for an invitation.

Catra's tongue catches hers, trying to lead again.

Adora does not let her. She quickens the pace her mouth and fingers follow, swallowing Catra's broken whimpers.

She tilts her head then, kissing religiously all over Catra's jaw, her neck, reaching her nipples. Adora pinches one between her lips, soothing over it with the tip of her tongue. She leaves for the other one then, receiving an even more intense reaction.

"Have you thought about this?" Adora whispers, running her tongue around again. Catra scoffs, squirming a little. Adora grins, carefully grazing her teeth across Catra's nipple. The shiver that earns is instant and violent. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll take my tattoo gun and shove it up yo-"

Adora kisses her breathless, Catra melting into a ragdoll under her, whimpering into her mouth. Adora is pretty sure she was swearing like a sailor, which should not make her as attractive as it does.

When Catra grows louder, her moves becoming jerky, Adora pulls her hand and mouth back. Catra breathes a grunt that is quickly stuck in her lungs when Adora pulls her underwear down and holds her legs under her knees to spread them. Adora's fingers caress Catra before her tips find the spot she was looking for.

Adora shoots Catra one last glance, Catra blinking slowly. Adora's index finger is slipping inside her, warm and tight, her middle finger joining soon after.

She releases a breath she did not know she was keeping in her lungs.

"Okay?"

Catra giggles with her eyes closed, crossing her ankles at Adora's back.

"More than okay," she mimics Adora.

She does not wait for Adora to move, her hips bucking. Adora loses herself to the sight of Catra clinging to her arm, fucking herself on her fingers. Adora curls them and Catra's moan makes her snap back to the present; she lets Catra thrust on her own until Adora can learn her rhythm and the right angle to aim for.

Then, she cranes ahead again, laying back on Catra. She loves the way her body covers Catra's fully; it makes her feel powerful in an ecstatic, arrogant way, unable to wipe the proud smile off her face. She props on an elbow again, pressing their foreheads together. Catra's eyes shoot open; they are even more captivating this close up, and Adora is drowning in them.

Adora's left hand grabs Catra's hip, holding her down so she cannot move. She pulls her fingers out of her up to the last joints. Catra's breath is hot on her lips when Adora thrusts back inside, quick and heavy, her body following her fingers' direction.

Catra tightens around her.

"Fuck, Adora," she mouths, nails digging into Adora's shoulders. "More."

Adora obeys. She sets a waving pace, painfully sweet; drags back slow, thrusts in hard, fingers curling and straightening. Adora rocks their bodies the same way, foreheads pressed together, making Catra arch and clench with every take. She meets Catra's raspy moans with her own little gasps, breathless from it all. This is the best kind of core exercise she has done in forever, and the reward is so much sweeter.

"Are you okay?" Adora whispers.

Catra smashes their lips together, pouring all her passion into Adora with the most feverish, breathless make out of her life that leaves her mindlessly floating. Catra takes her hands from Adora's shoulders to her scapulas, clawing into her again.

Catra breaks the kiss, gasping:

"Fuck me harder."

"Gladly."

Adora wants to be even closer, closer than laying on top of Catra, moving inside her, breathing her in. Her skin is burning from friction and she quickens their rhythm to something more feverish and messy, less focused on moving herself. Her knees are starting to slip from under her on the leather couch but she barely registers anything because Catra's noises grow loud, and there is a beautiful contrast in them again; her moans are feral, coming deep from her throat, but they break into the tiniest, cutest whimpers. They make Adora more delirious, her vision blurring.

Catra is close, Adora can feel it, so she pushes herself lower, still clinging to Catra's fragile hip. She burrows her nose into Catra's curls, tasting her. Catra gasps, wet, and seems to try to fight the rush of it - she is chewing on her lip, her body tensing up uncomfortably.

Adora lays on top of her again, trying to warm her up. At first, it seems to only harden her defenses. Adora's hand leaves Catra's hip, resting on the softness of her chest. Adora presses a kiss on Catra's freckled shoulder, her neck, her cheek. She leaves her lips there then.

"It's okay, Catra," Adora whispers into her ear. Something shifts in the air and under her, so Adora goes on: "I'm here. I've got you. I've got you-"

Catra cries out; one breathless, shaky sob, followed by the panting aftermath. The rippling waves of heat make her curls into herself, legs falling off Adora's back.

Adora holds her jaw and tilts her head to see her better.

Catra is even more gorgeous than before. She is so flustered, skin shiny with sweat, her expression vulnerable, open, devoted. The mask of reckless defense is broken, leaving her looking like a fragile, perfect little thing that Adora feels compelled to protect and cherish. It is embarrassing, but she can make it even worse.

"You're so beautiful."

Catra squeezes her eyes shut.

"Shut up."

"No." Adora kisses her again, gentle and spellbound. Catra kisses back. "I mean it. You were amazing."

The fire is back, flaming in Catra's yet tired eyes.

"Just you wait," she says, flipping them over to the other side, nestling between Adora's legs.

Adora lets her, but is quick to say:

"You don't have to do anything. I'm fine."

"Oh I know," Catra muses, her head already between the narrow space of Adora's breasts. Her lashes flutter up. "But you won't be when I'm done with you."

She kisses the curve, licking goosebumps on Adora's skin. Adora's knees already feel hollow and heavy at the same time, giving up on her. Catra's tongue circles around Adora's nipple, gentle and wet. She takes a mouthful of Adora's breast then, sucking hard.

Adora jerks up and slaps her mouth.

"Oh my God," she yelps through her fingers.

Catra meets her eyes, peeking up. She rests her cheek on Adora's chest, using her as a pillow, squinting. She looks just as adorable as she does dangerous. "I wanna wreck you," she says.

"Yes please," Adora blurts out.

Catra needs nothing else to proceed. She crawls lower, her curls caressing Adora's stomach. Catra marks her way with tiny bites, much gentler than before. It does the job alright, Adora squirming under her as Catra's teeth and nails are dragging along her body, her blood boiling, knees shuddering like jelly. She draws her left leg up, pressed to the couch and lets her right fall open and down to the ground lifelessly.

Adora's heartbeat is throbbing frantically between her thighs, Catra's every touch is a stab into her abdomen. By the time Catra reaches her briefs, Adora feels like ascending, pruney fingers desperately clinging to Catra's hair and the back pillows for proof of still existing in this realm.

Catra nips the inside Adora's thigh, clearly touching a nerve.

"You’re so loud," Catra mumbles, fascinated.

Adora had no idea she made any sound. Her cheeks are burning.

Catra's fingers hook into Adora's briefs. Before she pulls them down, she leaves a long lick from bottom to top, her tongue applying more pressure on the way.

The air is heavy and cool as Adora loses contact with her briefs, but Catra's mouth is on her again. One open-mouthed kiss to the right spot and Adora feels embarrassingly close to losing it. She tries to swallow it down, wanting to enjoy Catra's tongue as long as she can, not ready to give that up. She feels her fingers trembling in Catra's hair.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes," Adora breathes. "Yes."

"Tell me where you want me."

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Fuck, I don't care."

"Guide me. Use your hands."

"It's fine, I-"

Catra kisses up Adora's hip bone, her navel next, leaving her shaking with a fever. Adora knows what she is playing at; she gets colder on purpose so Adora has no choice.

Adora tightens her grip in Catra's hair, stopping her when she reaches her ribs.

"Yeah?" Catra asks innocently.

"Go back, please," Adora whimpers, drawing her hand back and dropping it by her side.

"Go back where?"

"Catra, please-"

Catra laughs into her stomach. The vibrations it sends down Adora's body is maddening.

She comes back up, her face in line with Adora's. Her eyes are darker than ever with her pupils dilated, her glance piercing.

Her voice is quiet, soft, and threatening at the same time.

"Go. Back. Where?"

Adora tries to win the staredown, knitting her brows at Catra in a stubborn expression. It is no use; Catra's cocky, enduring smile never fades away.

Adora grunts. She takes a handful of Catra's hair above her forehead, pushing her back down on her body, right between her thighs.

Catra chuckles contentedly. She keeps teasing Adora by pressing her lips everywhere but where she needs her most. Adora finally takes control, guiding her, claiming her, and Catra rewards her luxuriously.

Her breath is burning hot on Adora's skin.

"You're hot when you take what you want."

Despite her manicure, Catra only uses her mouth on Adora. Her tongue moves in ways Adora does not know how it is possible; skilled, perfect, melting like it's liquid, spoiling Adora rotten.

She really is a people pleaser when she wants to be. Adora feels like the luckiest woman alive, although most miserable, coming undone under Catra's warm care.

"Raise your hips for me?"

"I don't think I can," Adora gasps sincerely.

Catra takes Adora's hand, guiding it out of her hair. She kisses into her palm, looking her in the eye.

"I'll take care of you. Okay?"

So Adora tries. She pushes herself up, using the remaining strength she has in her ankles. Catra's arms hug her thighs, keeping her in place. She is much stronger than she looks, apparently. Adora's muscles relax again for a second, but then she feels Catra's tongue inside her, unbelievably deep.

 _Now_ Adora knows she is making a sound. Her hips buckle on their own, Catra slipping out and back in before she works her way higher again, her chin dragged along. She leaves no time for Adora to recover, her lips clasping around her as she sucks, building up its pull menacingly slow.

"Oh my God," Adora whimpers again. "Catra, you're so good to me."

Catra slips a careful finger inside Adora, appreciating the compliment with more devotion.

The aching warmth pooling inside Adora is ready to burst, Catra's licks driving her closer and closer.

As the last strike, Catra scratches her again. She drags her nails down the inside of her thighs from the spot she had discovered, and it is too much pain and too much pleasure to take all at once.

Adora throws her head back, her back arching up. She comes silently, the sound she would make too high to articulate. She swears she loses consciousness for a moment while Catra's tongue helps her ride the orgasm out, savoring every second and drop.

Heavy silence falls over the parlor, broken by the buzzing light above and Adora's heavy breathing.

Adora's head hangs off the sofa. Catra crawls up, cradling her head back on the armrest. She looks more pleased with herself than Adora is with her, as much as it is possible.

Adora's tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth.

"Can I get some water?"

"Can I get a kiss?"

Adora kisses her with all her might, which is not much at this point. Catra smiles softly regardless. She tastes sweet and savory; a little from both of them.

"I'll be back."

Catra's weight and warmth are gone. Adora's glance follows Catra leaving, adoring her freckled bare back and swaying hips, completely smitten.

Catra comes back with a warm, wet towel and a bottle of water, handing them both to Adora. Adora sits up and takes them, chugging half the bottle down and throwing the towel on her face, huffing into it.

Catra peels the towel off her.

"You wrecked me," Adora says. "Congratulations."

"I warned you," Catra purrs, leaving the towel on Adora's shoulders. "You should clean up. I will too. Bathroom's in the back."

"Wait," Adora says, grabbing Catra's wrist as she tries to leave. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, I'm clean."

"Not that. But I am too." Adora licks her lips, hesitant to unlace her fingers from Catra's wrist just yet. She forces her voice to sound clear and confident, just like her eyes drilling into Catra's. "Catra, will you go on a date with me?"

There is a moment of silence. Catra asks for clarification quietly:

"You want to go on a date with me?"

Adora stands up too. It is a bad idea, but she manages to stay on her feet. She squeezes Catra's hand.

"More than anything," she says. "Don't get me wrong, I liked what we've just done… loved it, actually, and if you want it to be left at that, that is fine, if you want to have sex again, just sex, that is fine too, but I-" Adora stops when she notices her voice growing frantic. She takes a deep breath. "I'd like to try this with you. I really do."

Catra is glaring. Whatever she is looking for on Adora's face, she does not find - remains of regret or signs of a bad joke. Adora is standing in front of her, literally naked and an open book.

Catra's expression softens. She walks to her again, raising her chin.

"Okay," she says then. Adora's face is bright and dumbfounded, making her laugh. "I'd like that."

Adora cups Catra's face without thinking, pulling her in for a kiss. It feels natural to act like this around each other now. Catra's arms curl around her neck like they belong nowhere else, holding her close.

"Good," Adora whispers, thumb stroking Catra's cheek. Catra snorts without edge.

"God, you're gonna be a handful."

Adora kisses her again, singing:

"But you'll like it."

Catra draws back, her palms clasping around Adora's neck.

"I have one condition though."

"Anything."

"Ask me out again with a big ass bouquet. And make sure you know what you mean. I want a note too."

"I will make it perfect. I promise."

"You better." Catra draws her hands back but tiptoes for one last kiss for the night. She whispers onto Adora's lips: "Now clean up and get the fuck out of my shop. I should have closed an hour ago."

Adora laughs and obeys, washing up quickly and putting her clothes back on. She can still see her new tattoo under her shirt; Catra's heart above her own. It really feels like the perfect choice.

Catra is changing back in the tiny bathroom too, leaving the door open. Adora looks at her as she gets her backpack and grabs the doorknob.

"Catra?"

Her head pops up.

"What?"

"See you on Monday."

Catra smiles, leaning on the doorframe.

"See you on Monday."

So Adora leaves, victorious and ecstatic. She feels like running home, still high on adrenaline that she thought she had lost, putting on a pace faster and faster. Her bag is hitting her back, her long ponytail bouncing behind her.

She cannot wait to get home and start researching for the perfect bouquet.

It will say _I can see myself falling for you._

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a double pun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Get it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Alright-
> 
> Hi. Hey. I'm alive. For those who are concerned, She's A Keeper Chapter 4 is next, I already have 5k out of the usual 8k so please don't worry, I'm totally on it and excited to share it with you!
> 
> Meanwhile, thank you so much for reading this one! ♡ I got so into this one (as well) that I was already planning on how to carry on with the plot, so if you guys would be interested in a couple more chapters with these idiots, please let me know. On the other hand, if you'd have any suggestions for future fics with prompts or AUs you'd like me to write, send me requests on Tumblr, I'm [@quee-ra](https://quee-ra.tumblr.com) there. ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please consider supporting me with sharing [the collage](https://quee-ra.tumblr.com/post/628988057235980288/once-and-floral-on-ao3-when-adora-meets-a) I have made for it!
> 
> Check out this wonderful illustration!! [[ x ]](https://twitter.com/spop_py/status/1314692608573267969)
> 
> I love you. Take care. See you soon? c:


End file.
